


Feral

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora and Hancock do so love their games.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 28: I literally have in the file 'whatever fuck kink this is, I don't care'
> 
> I think that tells you how adhering to the prompts is working for me. Look, I can only follow orders for so long, and that long ended like, a week ago. So NOW I'm just writing and posting smut that has some sort of kink in it every day until the end of the month. Today? rape fantasy.

Nora couldn’t help the beating of her heart, the way it sped, the sweat on her brow. She’d run for the last ten minutes through the house, avoiding the groaning and shuffling of the feral behind her. Still, with them locked inside the small house, the door bolted closed, there were not many places to go.

 

She kept the light of her pipboy off, dropping to a crouch. She held her breath, trying to pinpoint the feral, to figure out where he was. The floor groaned beneath her feet as she moved.

 

She only got another two steps before a body crashed into her, knocking them down. Growling above her came with a tongue drug up the side of her face.

 

Nora shoved at his shoulders, but nothing could dislodge him.

 

That’s the things about ghouls, though. They lost most of their fat, but the muscles became denser. It made them heavier and a lot stronger than they should be.

 

She lifted a knee to try to knock him off, but he shoved her down as he drug that tongue over her throat, teeth leaving bites in a line.

 

His gnarled fingers gripped her shirt, tearing it down the center before he continued the kisses and bites and licks over her chest. His ruined lips made it difficult to latch onto either nipple, difficult to get any real suction, so he drug his teeth over them instead.

 

Nora tried to not enjoy the sesation, but there was no way to fight the familiar touch. Still, she squirmed, but he only took it as an invitation to catch each nipple, like a game of keep away.

 

Finally, he moved further down. Her pants slid off with ease, held on only by a belt since finding clothing that fit was a useless endeavor. It meant he got her naked with only a few tugs.

 

His fingers pressed against her thighs, spreading them wide enough her hips ached at the stretch. He had no nails, but the sharp edges of his radiation burns still scratched against her skin.

 

Nora tried to kick, but he only spread her wider, black eyes locked on hers as he dipped down between her legs and stroked his tongue up her slit.

 

He growled against her folds like he’d never tasted anything better. Those teeth so near her made her uneasy, but when he pressed that tongue into her, everything else was forgotten.

 

His fingers clutched and released like he couldn’t help it as he thrust that tongue into her, retreating and advancing in a mockery of fucking. Not deep enough, not hard enough, and without a nose to rub against her clit it just wasn’t. . . enough.

 

She tried to lift her hips, but his warning growl had her stilling.

 

He pulled his tongue from her, then focused his attention on her clit. When his ruined lips moved over it, the rough edges caught and drew a broken whimper from her. It only drove him harder, had him raking his teeth over her clit hard enough she gasped and jerked.

 

Nothing could dissuade him, though. He tormented her, rumbled growls against her folds as he devoured her, each scrape of his teeth a warning of what he could do if he wanted.

 

His gaze never left hers, the black endless, fathomless, unreadable beyond lust. He cranked his hands down once more, hard enough she knew she’d sport black and blue fingerprints for days, and it threw her over the edge. She came, hips struggling against the grip, against his touch, against the pleasure she couldn’t gain purchase on.

 

When she came down, he continued to lap at her, like an animal drinking water from a stream. He avoided her clit, instead gathering the wetness of her cunt and swallowing it down.

 

He brought his fingers to her folds, opening her to get his tongue deeper.

 

Greedy bastard.

 

Nora took the chance to kick him away, landing a blow to his shoulder that shoved him back.

 

She flipped to her front, to get her knees beneath her, her feet on the ground.

 

Warm hands closed around her hips and pulled her back. Her feet slid over the flooring, and her knees struck the ground so hard, she cried out.

 

Still, he gave her no time to think before he was over her, on top of her. The edges of his scarred skin rubbed against her, and the blunt head of his cock pushed into her cunt before she could resist.

 

He shoved into her hard, desperate and impatient and hungry.

 

He stretched her, and no matter how she twisted her hips, it didn’t help. He wouldn’t allow her to adjust, either, gave her no chance to breathe through the sting of his entry. He fucked her hard, the wild snapping of his hips a testament to ghoul strength and endurance.

 

He took and didn’t give, but fuck if that wasn’t exactly what she needed. He didn’t treat her like something precious, like something important, but as something to be used. He fucked her hard enough, her knees would slide against the hard flooring if his grip wasn’t so tight on her hips. He yanked her back against him with every thrust, then knocked her knees apart to spread her legs wider, letting him deeper.

 

“Yes,” she gasped out on an especially deep thrust. He didn’t pull out right away, rolling his hips to grind into her deeper.

 

Her body struck the floor, his weight settling over her after he pushed her down, never leaving her cunt, never pulling out. Her chest pressed against the ground, sand and tiny rocks digging into her skin, but his hips never slowed.

 

His hands went to the ground on either side of her shoulders, caging her in as he took her. He leaned in and bit down on her shoulder hard, not enough to break the skin but enough to keep her still.

 

She couldn’t move, not even a shifting of her hips. He kept her pinned between his hands, his teeth, and his cock. Nora spread her legs more, and it only tempted him to go harder.

 

His breathing turned uneven, hot panting, tinged with mentats, blew over her cheek. Close, then.

 

He came with a snarl, teeth digging in tighter, hips pushing forward so he was as deep as he could manage. When he came inside her, it warmed her, so close to a burn she always winced. He didn’t pull out right away, hips moving in lazy presses even as he softened inside her.

 

First, he released his bite, pressing a kiss to the spot. Next, he groaned as he pulled out of her, his come leaking from her as he did so.

 

His hands went to her hips, rolling her gently. “Hey, sunshine. You okay? Was that okay?” He drug his fingers over her cheek.

 

She leaned into the touch. “Yeah, John. Perfect.”

 

He chuckled, lips splitting into a grin she recognized, one that was so him. “You are so my kind of freak show. Wasn’t too rough, was I?”

 

She winced as she sat up, the sharp edges of the floor more uncomfortable than they’d been when in the moment. Scrapes and cuts covered her body, a testament to the rough sex, but she already knew her answer. “Not at all. If it was too rough, I would have told you.”

 

"No offense, but you make some pretty bad decisions. Means I'm not sure if I should trust you."

 

"I make great choices."

 

He reached under her and lifted her, pulling her against his chest as he moved her into their room, placing her on their bed. "This from the woman who lets a feral into her bed?"

 

He set a water in her hands and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. He always worried too much after they tried anything rough, always afraid he’d gone too far, that he’d hurt her. And, if she was honest, she suspected he hated that he enjoyed it so much.

 

"Technically, I let the feral fuck me on the floor, not in my bed." Nora drank the water, and when it was gone, John took the empty can and set it on the table.

 

He then crawled onto the bed beside her, wrapped an arm behind her to pull her against his body. He was warm, always warm, and it helped keep the chill away as the adrenaline left her and all the aches and pains of their sex sunk in. "How'd I ever end up with a girl like you?" 

 

Nora snuggled against his side, throwing an arm around his thin frame. "There's only one kind of girl you attract when you stab people to say hello." 

 

"Yeah, the sort who is fucking perfect for me." He ran his fingers through her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

 

So maybe they were fucked up, but at least they were the same sort of fucked up, and in a world like theirs? 

 

That's all that really matters. 

 


End file.
